1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a thin film transistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor configuring a semiconductor device has a structure in which several layers, such as an insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, a conductive layer, or the like, are stacked. However, since each of the layers is patterned so as to have a specific shape, step parts are created on a surface of the thin film transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.